In the recent years, the use of messaging applications has dramatically increased. These messaging applications include voice messaging, short text messaging, instant messaging, electronic mail, RSS clients, blogging, micro-blogging and the like. The messaging applications have become a cost efficient way of communicating with individuals having busy schedules. A particular individual receives a lot of messages from clients, co-workers, family members, advertisers, friends and the like. The individual may or may not have time, ability or inclination to read all the urgent messages. Traditionally, answering machines record voicemail messages and play them back in a sequential manner.
Conventionally, the individual listens to each message sequentially to determine if a message is urgent or not. This can be very time consuming for a busy individual. With numerous amounts of messages in the portable devices, finding messages of interest is a tedious task, especially under time constraints. The individual may not be able to reply or read the urgent messages while driving. Therefore, there exists a need for techniques that can effectively categorize the messages based on their urgency and provide a hands free method of reverting back to the same message.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/770,921, an automated voice message or caller prioritization system that extracts words, prosody or metadata from a voice input is provided. The data extracted is classified with a statistical classifier into groups of interest. These groups could indicate the likelihood that a call is urgent versus non urgent, from someone the user knows well versus someone that the user only knows casually or not at all, from someone using a mobile phone versus a landline, or a business call versus a personal calls. The system then can determine an action based on results of the groups, including the display of likely category labels on the message. Call handling and display actions can be defined by user preferences.
The conventional methods and prior art are found to be inefficient in categorizing messages based on their urgency. These prior arts rely completely on a priority set manually by user. In addition, these methods don't take into account a multitude of situations where an urgent message may go unnoticed. These situations include any medical emergency, any business related message, client's message, driving and sleeping. In addition, these prior art rely on conventional vibration pattern and tones to alert the individual about any message. The individual may not be able to distinguish the urgent message from the less important message as both will generate the same vibrational pattern and tone.
In light of the above stated discussion, there is a need for a method and system which overcomes the above stated disadvantages.